A corps perdu
by katana 00
Summary: Harry Potter ne pensait pas se trouver un jour dans pareille situation avec Draco Malfoy. A l'évidence, quand une connaissance n'est pas maitrisée, mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec, sous peine de s'attirer des ennuis des plus rocambolesques.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ En pauvre moldu, je ne peux que reconnaître mon impuissance à détenir ne serait-ce qu'une partie infime de ce monde ensorcelé qu'est Harry Potter ! J'ai beau potassé à fonds mon grimoire scolaire, je n'ai pas encore déniché la formule magique me permettant de clamer haut et fort que tout est à moi ! _

.

**Note**** :**_ Sinon pour ma mini présentation, ben je me suis évadée en douce de mon fandom d'origine. J'espère que les gardes du mirador ne s'apercevront pas de mon absence avant que j'ai fini de m'aventurer dans celui-ci !_

_Vu le nombre inimaginable de fic sur Harry Potter, je suis consciente que pour l'originalité faut faire fort. Donc je n'y prétendrai sûrement pas ! … Etant totalement novice dans ce monde magique, je fais appel à votre indulgence. Ce cadre est nouveau pour moi, merci de votre bienveillance envers ma délirante ficounette et moi ! ^^ _

.

.

**«A corps perdu.»**

.

.

- « **Tu n'es pas doué dans ce domaine, tu le sais. Ne t'entête pas dans cette folie ! **»conseilla prudemment Hermione Granger à son ami Harry Potter, jeune aventurier plus que motivé à appliquer sa lumineuse trouvaille du jour.

- « **Ce n'est là qu'un sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus. Rien d'alarmant ni de dangereux à tenter cette option.** » para le brun, remontant par automatisme ses éternelles lunettes rondes tandis qu'il lisait une dernière fois la formule enseignée par la puissante sorcière et Directrice Minerva McGonagall.

« **En outre, nous nous devons d'appliquer les théories dispensées dans un souci d'amélioration de nos connaissances. Totalement indispensable si nous désirons gagner en puissance.** » se justifia-t-il, pleinement satisfait de connaitre enfin par cœur le sort choisi.

- « **Harry !** » grogna faiblement la studieuse surdouée, dépitée et fatiguée que son ami cherche à avoir raison contre toutes logiques évidentes.

« **Pour mémoire, la pratique des sortilège est formellement interdite !** » persista-t-elle dans son avertissement, de moins en moins optimiste quant à la suite des évènements.

Selon son judicieux avis, manier à la légère une telle magie, même pour une collecte d'informations vitales à la réussite de leur plan de bataille, était tout bonnement irréfléchi et immanquablement source d'ennuis.

L'adolescent téméraire, ne se formalisant nullement des pertinentes réprimandes de sa fidèle compagne, arbora un sourire malicieux. L'observant à la dérobée, brièvement, il songea qu'Hermione était l'une des rares filles à faire preuve d'autant d'audace et de vaillance. Malgré des actes, parfois qualifiés à raison d'inconsidérés, elle le suivait toujours avec le même courage et extrême dévotion.

Harry, le célèbre survivant, était particulièrement fier de la compter dans ses soutiens et amis. Néanmoins, il lui était amusant et agréable de découvrir combien elle demeurait aussi quelque peu froussarde en certaine occasion. Autant elle ne rechignait point à aider un ami dans les pires situations, autant elle était fébrile à l'idée de désobéir à un anodin petit ordre.

- « **Méfies-toi des conséquences. … Renonce avant de déclencher une catastrophe, je t'en prie. **» le pria-t-elle une ultime fois voyant que le sorcier récitait à présent, d'une voix calme et assurée, les mots magiques menant à la métamorphose.

- « **Elle n'a pas tort. Il est préférable de chercher une autre solution.** » soumit désespérément Ron, épaulant enfin leur douce camarade, à l'apparition d'une étrange et inquiétante atmosphère autours d'eux.

Non pas que le rouquin n'était pas friand d'aventure aux côtés de son meilleur ami, or perdre du temps était dommage et regrettable. Surtout s'il fallait risquer une punition, en prime, suite à l'inévitable échec d'Harry ! Constat acerbe certes, qui ne manquerait pourtant pas d'arriver puisque le jeune sorcier était complètement nul en matière de métamorphose ! Petit détail apprécié sournoisement par le descendant des Weasley. Savoir que l'élu avait un point faible était réconfortant. Ainsi se sentait-il infiniment moins gauche dans leur trio d'inséparables.

- « **Silence ! Je dois me concentrer.** » exigea Harry, ne se laissant nullement intimider par les reproches amicaux et s'acharnant à déclamer la formule jusqu'à ce que la salle de classe fut aussitôt plongée dans une inquiétante pénombre.

- « **Je l'avais bien dit !** » s'exclama Hermione, agitant sa baguette en mentionnant un « lumos » pour éclaircir un peu la pièce et constater les dégâts occasionnés.

- « **T'as carrément foiré, vieux ! T'es toujours visible.** » enchaina un Ron hilare, notant cependant un détail différent dans l'attitude de son ami.

- « **Pourquoi Dobby serait invisible ? Où est Maitre Draco ?** » articula la bouche d'Harry tandis que ses yeux verts effrayés s'écarquillaient à n'en plus finir.

Instantanément, Hermione ressentit une mauvaise prémonition quant à la suite de la journée. Ron lui-même semblait avoir deviné le chaotique résultat de la formule énoncée par leur ami. Ami qui, à cette heure même, devait être en bien étrange posture !

.

O o O

.

Ouvrant spontanément les yeux après l'énonciation de la formule, Harry faillit boire la tasse en découvrant stupéfait qu'il était intégralement immergé dans une immense baignoire, agréablement remplie d'eau mousseuse et tiède. Levant le nez, à quelques centimètres de deux voûtes plantaires, il fut déconcerté d'admirer une paire de fesses fermes reposer dessus. Instinctivement, il attribua chaque membre à un homme. Des formes féminines eurent été plus doucement et délicatement dessinées. Assurément une part de la formule avait du rater pour que pareil spectacle s'offre à lui !

Circonspect, il regagna la surface pour obtenir un salvateur bol d'air qui remettrait indubitablement ses idées en bonne place. Généreusement, un corps pâle et gracieux se dévoila alors à ses yeux plus que globuleux désormais. La proximité de son visage et du dos fort bien sculpté acheva d'empourprer sa peau. Cette gênante situation n'en fut pas moins troublante lorsque l'inconnu décida de se lever, lui exposant ainsi sans complexe et dans toute sa splendeur la paire de globes charnus déjà rencontrés.

- « **As-tu retrouvé le savon ?** » s'enquit la voix, aux accents froids et pourtant si séduisants, devenue plus audible lorsque son propriétaire se tourna franchement et totalement.

Aussitôt, Harry porta son regard curieux vers les cieux. Ses joues s'enflammèrent violemment à l'identification du corps dénudé. Draco Malfoy, présentant incontestablement des traits dominateurs, le toisait royalement dans le plus simple appareil. La situation était des plus équivoques et étranges. Pourtant, inconsciemment et contre toute attente, un sifflet admiratif, des plus inopportuns, traversa rapidement le cerveau passablement embué du jeune sorcier en galère. La splendide carrure masculine témoignait que le riche héritier prenait grand soin de sa personne. Le toucher devait être excessivement appréciable songea-t-il furtivement.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses pensées vagabondes, à grands coups de remontrances, Harry estima, après une excellente évaluation de la situation, que les ennuis étaient bel et bien inévitables. Partager la même baignoire que son ennemi juré n'allait sûrement pas conduire à une partie de plaisir ! La tentative d'explication, quant à sa présence dans le Manoir des Malfoy à une heure aussi indue, serait des plus périlleuses. Aussi pour s'expliquer, et tenter d'amenuiser les problèmes, promptement, il se leva à son tour. Mais fut fort dépourvu de constater que la ligne de mire de ses yeux arrivait péniblement à l'aine de son adversaire.

- « **Qu'attends-tu ?** » cingla la voix irritée du maitre des lieux.

« **Touche-moi !** » ordonna-t-il prestement devant le recul de son esclave.

Etant immergé dans la même baignoire que le blond platine, Harry supposa, tout en contemplant l'éponge tenue en main, qu'il était attendu de lui un lavage du désirable corps. Le détail qui l'interpela et l'intrigua plus encore que sa petite taille fut l'étrangeté de sa main. Etait-il possible que durant l'exécution de la formule, son corps ait pâti d'un changement peu souhaité ? A présent, elle était toute maigrichonne. Pratiquement rachitique et crochue au point de faire penser à celle d'un être fantastique.

Un bref et rapide état des lieux effectué, Harry nota la présence d'un miroir non loin d'eux. Le souffle court, il cerna que non seulement il était dans le même bain que Draco Malfoy, mais que ses traits semblaient être ceux de Dobby ! Gesticuler dans tous les sens pour se convaincre de l'incohérence de la chose était inutile. Invariablement, l'image renvoyée par le miroir était bien celle de l'elfe de maison. Si le fait le désarçonna et le rebuta quelque peu, il en saisit cependant le caractère salvateur. Sous les traits de Dobby, Harry n'avait aucune raison de s'affoler : Draco Malfoy ne soupçonnerait jamais son intrusion dans le Manoir !

- « **Dobby, appose tes mains sur moi immédiatement !** » s'impatienta le jeune homme aux portes de la frustration.

Réfractaire à l'ordre, Harry avança péniblement ses mains pour savonner le corps dressé devant lui. Abstraction faite du corps séduisant, en être réduit à laver son pire opposant était vraiment incommodant pour le jeune sorcier. Or dans l'attente d'une meilleure opportunité pour s'échapper, aucun autre choix ne lui était offert. Il devait se soumettre à ce blond dominateur, sans rechigner.

- « **Quand vas-tu me faire jouir ?** » quémanda excédé le maitre devant tant de mauvaise volonté et maladresse de son elfe de maison à lui prodiguer des caresses trop subtiles pour l'emporter dans les vagues du plaisir attendu.

- « **Dobby ne peut agir ainsi.** » certifia Harry, prenant soin de contourner les parties sensibles de son vis-à-vis malgré qu'il fut de plus en plus émoustillé par cette promiscuité.

- « **Depuis quand ? N'est-ce pas ton principal devoir ?** » se plaignit la voix rauque laissant échapper un râle encourageant lorsque les doigts malhabiles effleurèrent la chair de ses cuisses.

Draco et Dobby partageaient une relation pour le moins douteuse, Harry en prenait pleinement conscience à présent. Or, au lieu de rejeter pareille pensée abjecte, il s'étonna d'en vouloir davantage. Plus la petite séance durait, plus il était attiré à l'idée de commettre l'impensable avec l'héritier au sang pur.

- « **Dobby … Sois plus entreprenant !** » pria, plus qu'elle ne maugréa, la voix devenue mielleuse, déconcertée qu'aujourd'hui son elfe ne soit pas mieux disposé et doué.

Désormais, le visage offert par le fils unique des Malfoy était irréel. A mille lieues de ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer ou soupçonner. Les pommettes rougissantes et les yeux à demi-clos, Draco l'implorait de lui asséner des contacts plus sensuels que les vagues esquisses de gentillesse octroyées.

- « **Dobby n'est-il plus libre d'aller à son rythme ?** » s'amusa sournoisement Harry, entrant enfin dans la danse. Les sonorités émises par le blond étant bien trop évocatrices pour le laisser de marbre. Tout bien réfléchi, il se persuada de profiter dignement de Draco. Car après tout, rien ne pourrait lui être reproché par la suite. Présentement, il n'était plus Harry !

- « **Tu es libre … de me prendre … à corps perdu !** » murmura érotiquement le serpentard, se positionnant suavement pour inviter son serviteur à le combler divinement et prestement.

Une telle exigence et évocation firent sourire Harry. Certes il avait perdu son propre corps, mais comptait bien faire preuve de sa perpétuelle impétuosité. Comme toujours, il s'élancerait à corps perdu dans cette aventure des plus délectables. S'identifiant à Dobby, il devenait serviable au point d'œuvrer pour le bien être de son maitre.

.

O o O

.

- « **Pas maintenant !** » s'exclama rageusement Harry, aux bords de la jouissance tandis qu'il possédait furieusement le blond, déploré de se sentir happé vers l'inconnu.

L'effet du sortilège s'estompant, il regagna instantanément son corps perdu avant la sainte libération.

- « **Harry ?** » s'époumona Hermione penchée sur le corps en transe, plus qu'émotive et inquiète d'entendre la panique se mêler à la colère dans la voix du brun étourdi.

« **Ce sortilège était une belle bêtise ! Je t'avais averti !** » lui reprocha-t-elle pour la forme, le prenant malgré tout dans ses bras pour se réconforter elle-même de l'amicale présence.

« **Va chercher du secours, Ron.** » ordonna-t-elle, déportant passagèrement son visage en larmes vers le Weasley qu'elle aimait infiniment.

- « **Aucun besoin. Il se porte comme un charme.** » osa le rouquin, dont l'imagination était sérieusement taquinée par la brusque montée en flèche d'une certaine partie anatomique de son ami. Notant cet infime détail, Ron était persuadé que leur compagnon, victime de la métamorphose, était indéniablement sain et sauf. Et en excellente santé, vu sa vigueur !

- « **Je dois à nouveau réciter le sortilège.** » affirma subitement Harry, se redressant agilement, bien décidé à retourner dans le petit corps difforme.

Etre dans le corps d'un autre était sacrément enivrant. Particulièrement si le dit corps était celui d'un elfe de maison libre de toute entrave à aimer charnellement son possesseur ! Harry aspirait sincèrement à demeurer lui-même pour soumettre inlassablement Draco, mais à défaut de réaliser ce vœu fou, il se contenterait du corps amoindri et pourtant si vigoureux d'un chétif et chanceux esclave.

Présentement, tout lui conviendrait tant qu'il pourrait se repaitre indéfiniment du corps nu et alangui de Draco Malfoy. Incontestablement sa vision du monde ainsi que ses aprioris, concernant son intime adversaire, avaient radicalement changé. Amusant comme un banal sortilège et le simple pouvoir d'affriolants encouragements du bel héritier avaient littéralement modifié le cours des pensées du jeune sorcier irréprochable. Désormais, à corps perdu, Harry fantasmait de perdre à nouveau son corps.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Je sais je sais ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom et je me permets un tel délire ! Oups ! ^^ … A ceux qui ont osé lire mon essai « Potter » : un énorme merci ! Et si vous voulez partager votre avis sur ma ficounette, je n'ai rien contre ! ^^_

_Y a foule sur ce thème aussi je ne prétends pas avoir apporté quoique ce soit. C'était juste un petit détour et défi personnel car je n'ai jamais lu un seul des romans ni vu la saga dans son intégralité (de quelle planète je viens ? C'est un secret !). De toute façon c'est un UA comme j'en ai l'habitude, alors … ^^_

_Bon c'est pas tout, faut que je regagne ma cage en gundam forgé avant que l'appel soit fait par le surveillant général ! Encore merci et salut !_


End file.
